Desamor
by Harye Lee
Summary: Querido y desafortunado amor, te mando esta carta para expresarte mi odio, también el amor que llegue a sentir por ti. Nadie podrá regresarme el tiempo que gaste en un tipo como tú, pero sobre todo el amor, las caricias y mi primera vez que te entregué. Riren. Finalizada.


No, no ando ardida ni me han engañado. Pero ¿Quién no a querido mandarle una carta así a su ex? hacerle saber que todo le salio de maravilla, pero decirles que lo superaremos y expresarles nuestro odio. Nunca se sabe quién pueda engañarnos, cada persona es un misterio.

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.

Pareja: Riren

Advertencias: No tiene final feliz(?

* * *

 _ **Mi único y desafortunado amor:**_

 _ **Levi, te mando esta carta para decirte que no te creas tan importante. Si, fuiste una persona importante de mi vida y en algún momento de esta creí que eras mi todo.**_

 _ **Cuando te conocí no eras más que mi vecino amargado con una obsesión insana por la limpieza, eras demasiado raro, hay que admitirlo, pero yo vi lo que lo demás no hicieron, me mostraste al verdadero Rivaille. Al menos me engañaste con eso, admitámoslo, solo me querías llevar a la cama, mostrándote dulce y comprensivo. Yo era un triste niño necesitado de amor, y tú un gran mentiroso.**_

 _ **Me engañaste en todo los sentidos, aprovechándote siempre de mí. Créeme cuando te digo que me siento como un idiota cuando no me di cuenta de todas las señales. Fuiste todo un caballero y yo caí en la trampa, pobre idiota me dice mi reflejo en el espejo cada vez que miraba mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por tu engaño.**_

 _ **Te hacías el santo conmigo, todos me decían que no eras más que un gruñón de mierda que solo se quería a sí mismo, debí creerles, pero me tenías tan enredado en tu trampa que creí todo lo que me decías. Me endulzaste tanto el oído que me siento asqueado.**_

 _ **Cuando supe la verdad no podía créelo, aunque lo escuche de tu propia boca.**_

 _ **Me decías que era muy inocente y fácil de convencer, que alguna persona se daría cuenta de eso, que me harían sufrir aprovechándose de lo estúpido que era. No pensé que tú fueras quien me haría sufrir de esa manera.**_

 _ **Te quise, lo puedo admitir. Pero lo que más me cuesta admitir es el hecho de haberme entregado a ti de muchas maneras, te di todo aunque nunca esperé nada de ti.**_

 _ **¡Sigues decepcionándome aunque sabía que no me entregarías nada! ¡Ya no te quiero! ¿Cómo mierda podría querer a una persona con tan pocos escrúpulos como tú? ¡Te odio! Quiero que lo tengas bien claro.**_

 _ **Me has dicho que últimamente era muy cortante contigo, que sentías que mi amor estaba muriendo, sonreí en mi interior cuando descaradamente te respondí que solo eran ideas tuyas, pero que en efecto tenía un sentimiento mejor por ti, ya que dentro de mí se sembraba la semilla del odio, del rencor que estaba acabando con el amor tan puro que sentía por ti.**_

 _ **Llegué a sentir miedo de mí mismo cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo otra persona, una fría, mentirosa, hueca, como lo eres tú. No soy así y no planeo serlo más.**_

 _ **¿Cómo me entere? Te escuche hablar con tu mejor amigo Erwin, oh amor mío, deberías de cerrar la puerta de tú oficina si no quieres que escuchen tus asquerosos secretos.**_

 _ **"No estoy enamorado de esa pequeña mierda Erwin, sabes que solo me lo quiero coger, cuando me canse lo dejare" Esas palabras destruyeron todo de mí, salí sin encararte como antes lo habría hecho, pero distorsionaste tanto mi personalidad que no sabía qué demonios hacer.**_

 _ **Cambie por ti, mientras tu era la misma escoria de siempre ¿Creíste que no conocería a tu antigua victima? Pobre Petra, era muy linda y pura como yo, pero déjame decirte que no caeré dos veces, soy Eren Jaeger, y aunque no lo creas soy inteligente, aunque me engañaste una vez ya no caeré en tu trampa.**_

 _ **No sabes cuánto asco me provocas ahora, cuantas veces quise vomitar cuando me decías que me amabas, que viviríamos juntos y nos casaríamos. Ya no te creó, quiero que te des cuenta del daño que me causaste, ya no volveré contigo cual perro con la cola entre las patas.**_

 _ **Las últimas veces que tuvimos relaciones (pues ya no las puedo llamar hacer el amor) me sentía vació, triste y asqueado. Espero haber sido un buen a costón para ti, que haya gemido de la manera que te gustara, que hayas disfrutado mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **Disfruté el sexo contigo querido, aunque no te puedo comparar ya que fuiste mi primera vez, pero ahora que soy libre tendré sexo con otros y veré quien es el mejor, dejaré que otros disfruten lo que tu reclamaste como tuyo, espero que ellos borren tus caricias y tus besos.**_

 _ **Quiero rencontrarme conmigo mismo, ya no sé quién soy porque tú me transformaste en otro. ¡Me hiciste pensar que solo con tu presencia era suficiente! ¡Que no necesitaba a nadie más! ¡Estaba siendo un idiota que solo acataba tus ordenes!**_

 _ **Estoy alejándome de todo lo que me hace daño, de todo lo malo que sufrí a lado tuyo, aunque admitámoslo no fue malo hasta que descubrí tu engaño.**_

 _ **Me iré lejos mi desafortunado amor y espero no volvernos a ver.**_

 _ **Con todo mi odio: Eren Jaeger.**_

 _ **Que tengas a pesar de todo, una buena vida.**_

Rivaille trago saliva, arrugando la hoja más de lo que ya estaba. Seguro Eren la arrugo varios veces y lloro cuando la hizo, lo conocía también que eso no le extrañaba.

-Tu letra es tan horrible- Rio con nerviosismo, había perdido todo, y aunque Eren no le creyera había aprendido a quererlo- Fui un idiota.

Lo era por varias cosas, todo había iniciado como un juego y terminado mal para ambos.

Era como en esas películas estúpidas que tanto odiaba.

Levi lo odiaba, pero se enamoró, Eren se enamoró, pero ahora lo odiaba.

* * *

 **Mi propósito de año nuevo fue subir varios one-shot que tengo en espera. Quiero publicar mas fics este año, así que espero tener muchos ánimos para escribir mucho y mejorar también ya que aún no soy buena para escribir.**

 **Últimamente subo muchas cosas de temas que veo en la escuela, pero me parece interesante lo que llegamos a hacer por tener un poco de amor, eligiendo a las personas equivocadas y tener una venda en los ojos sin ver por completo.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Con todo my love: Harye lee


End file.
